Doc Comes Home
by manyreasons
Summary: So, this is just a oneshot of what I think it would be like if Nate came back from a mission. It doesn't take place in any episode. I might do something with my OC later on. Let me know if I should. For now, I hope you enjoy! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA. I only own my OC.


Callen and Sam walked into the open squad room. They smirked to each other as they saw Kensi sleeping on her desk. Her hair was ruffled and her face was tilted slightly upward.

"Looks like she had a long night," Sam commented.

"Yes, but with who?"

"Whom."

"What?"

"You mean with whom," elaborated Sam.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's who."

"Don't touch me aliens," Deeks yelled as he jolted from the ground he was sleeping on.

A newspaper fell from his blond hair. Sam and Callen raised their eyebrows at the man. Deeks forcefully blinked his eyes as he stared back. He raised his hands defensively.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were aliens who wanted my spleen," the blond quipped as he went to stand up.

"No one would want your spleen," the former Seal remarked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were on a hospital table needing a spleen transplant," he paused to see his partner, "Whoa, what happened to her?"

Kensi let out a long groan. After a moment she lifted her head.

"Can't you be any quieter? I didn't get any sleep last night," she moaned.

Callen turned slightly as something caught his eye. A young woman, with wavy copper hair and violet eyes, sprinted through the main hall.

"Who's that?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure. She looks familiar."

The other two ended up staring as well. The woman wore a forest green jacket over a black tank top. She wore dark blue jeans and green converse. She held a letter in her hand tightly. The four agents watched her run into Hetty's office. They watched as Nell stopped right outside, waiting for Hetty to be free. The strange woman spoke rapidly to Hetty.

"What is she doing?" wondered Callen.

The woman hurried over and embraced the older woman just as Nell started walking away.

"She's hugging Hetty," exclaimed Deeks, "No one hugs Hetty. She hates hugs."

"She's hugged me before," commented Kensi.

"Maybe she only hugs women."

"Or she just doesn't hug you," teased Sam.

"I know I wouldn't wanna hug you," added Callen.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

A few minutes later, Nell headed over to the team. She held her tablet.

"Hey Nell," asked Kensi, "who is she? Why is she here?"

The red head cautiously glanced over her shoulder. She turned her gaze back to the others.

"I didn't catch the name, but someone is coming home and she's really excited."

"Did you catch _her_ name?" suggested Sam.

Nell nodded. "Sorta. Hetty called her Jay."

"Thanks Nell," Callen replied.

They continued to watch as Hetty led the woman to the couch area. She set a glass of water onto the table before heading back. The short woman stopped by the gawkers.

"I see you've all taken up window shopping."

They all smirked. Kensi, Sam, and Deeks headed back to their desks. Callen looked down at his boss.

"Who is she?" he persisted.

"You'll know soon enough, Mr. Callen."

Hetty slowly walked back to her office. Time went by as the violet-eyed woman waited on the couch. At times, she would stand and begin to pace. The letter she had brought remained clutched in her hand. Her eyes would glaze over as she stared at the words. A nostalgic smile would spread across her features. The woman even took a short nap. Around noon, Hetty brought the woman a small lunch. She smiled appreciatively at her as the short woman left. No other agents bothered her as she waited. Although, a certain four kept an eye on her. The sun began to set, dictating the time. Most of the agents, including Hetty, had gone home. The woman's attention suddenly shot toward the main entrance. She hopped to her feet. Her hand covered her mouth.

"You're home," she whispered.

She jumped into the man's arms. The man with dark brown hair embraced the red head. The man took in a deep breath. The two rocked back and forth before setting each other at arm's length. She stared into his brown eyes. The man wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I missed you so much, Nate."

"I missed you too, Jordyn."

Jordyn placed a kiss on the psychologist's cheek. She gave a quiet giggle.

"You're so scruffy."

Nate ran his hand across his thin beard. He grinned and chuckled.

"It's hard to come by some quality razors over there."

Jordyn wrapped her arms around one of his. She started leading him further into the office.

"C'mon. Let's get you settled in."

He placed another gentle kiss on the top of her head as they began to walk. The pair started heading toward the back. Nate slowed down.

"Hold on one second, Jay."

"Looks like the Doc's on call," quipped Sam.

"Nate," Kensi said happily.

The brunette hugged the doctor.

"You're back!"

"How are you guys?" he questioned the four.

"Busy as usual," Callen replied with a humored smile. His eyes settled on Jordyn. "Who's this?"

Nate smirked as he looked down at the woman.

"This is Jordyn, my girlfriend. Jordyn this is Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks."

She stuck out her hand. Each of the four shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all, apart from the staring," she quipped.

"They made me do it," blurted Deeks.

Jordyn let out a giggle as the officer ducked behind his partner.

"How long have you two been together?" Kensi inquired.

"It's been, what, three years?"

"That is correct, Nate."

"How'd you meet?"

They both grinned at each other, sharing a loving look.

"Remember when I came home and you took me out for drinks?" Nate started.

The four nodded.

"Yeah. That was pretty great." Deeks smirked. "Shannon was real-oof!"

Deeks rubbed his stomach from Kensi's jab. She nodded for Nate to continue.

"Remember that girl in the booth reading?"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Is that why you stayed when it was over and everybody else left?" he asked.

"That could be a definite possibility."

"Once you three left, he was a little nervous," added Jordyn, "So, I hopped onto the seat right next to him. Wanna know the first thing he said? He preferred comics to books."

Nate playfully rolled his eyes while the others snickered.

"For being able to read people, that was pretty bad," Deeks teased.

"And why haven't we met before?" Callen asked Nate more so than Jordyn.

"Well-"

"He was being protective," explained the copper haired woman, "He figured if he ever was in a bad situation, I couldn't be used as leverage."

"I see." Callen waited a moment, still trying to place her. "It was very nice meeting you, Jordyn."

"Likewise."

Jordyn tugged on the Doc's arm. He waved at the other four before catching up to his girlfriend. The pair disappeared in the back. Kensi grinned.

"Well, they're cute together."

"In a weird, awkward kind of way, yeah," Deeks added.

His partner rolled her eyes at him. Callen snapped his fingers.

"I know where I've seen her."

"Where's that?" Sam questioned.

"She jogs passed my house every morning."

Sam quirked a brow at his partner.

"What? I'm trained to notice these things."

"Yeah, sure G."

In the back, Jordyn closed the door to Nate's office. She watched with a smirk as he began to unpack his bag. The woman walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his stomach. Her hands moved over his chest as she laid her head against his back. Nate gently grabbed her hands and pecked them. He spun around and gazed into her violet eyes. Their foreheads connected.

"I-I was worried you wouldn't make it," muttered Jordyn, "I called Hetty several times to see if she knew how you were."

Nate ran his fingers through her wavy locks. He repeated the action while rubbing her lower back.

"You don't have to worry anymore," he cooed, "I'm home now Jay."

Without hesitation, Jordyn brought her lips to his. He replied immediately. She threw her arms over his neck. He brought her closer. A few minutes later, they broke the passionate kiss. Both adults were grinning.

"I can't wait until we get home," the woman said with a smile.

Nate grinned before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. The two remained in a hugging position, enjoying the sensation of each other.

"Finally home," Nate muttered.


End file.
